


AFTER

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 半年前跟基友说要写vvd和哼豆相关，于是被疯狂怂恿，告诉她脑洞是二战的，她说我在找死，再问是市场花园相关，她直接让我停笔_(:з」∠)_WWII二战AU【军盲，历史背景全瞎扯】美军军官vvd&英军军官哼豆【连军衔都是现查的你怕不怕】AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Jordan Henderson
Kudos: 7





	AFTER

AFTER

1

1945年的圣诞假期，驻扎在阿姆斯特丹郊外的维吉尔少尉没有随战友一同进城度假，而是选择乘船前往桑德兰。

他早就跟后勤部的打听了相关船只的航程，写好报告递了申请，准备好了（挑挑拣拣以后）拿得出手的半个箱子的礼物（或许说是满足日常需求的物资也不为过）。

但行程总会因为一些原因被阻碍。维吉尔不得不在船上多待了一晚上，以至于到达目的地的时候，早已经过了吃晚饭的时间。

英格兰的东北部也不例外是战后百废待兴的光景。不过随着节日的临近，海港边的酒吧在入夜以后还是相当热闹。高大的维吉尔刚挤进热气腾腾的室内，就被递上了一杯热气腾腾的蛋酒，“阿兵哥，喝一杯啊。”

那带着奇怪口音的声音未落，人们投入到酒吧中间重开舞曲的热情叫嚷声又把维吉尔给挤到了一旁。他只好尽量贴着每根廊柱走，不断地朝每张被挤到一起的桌子以及更远处的吧台附近张望。

“你应该下场跳一个，”突然有人拍了一下他的肩膀，“这样我就一眼看到你了，大个子。”

2

入伍的时候，维吉尔对被人叫“大个子”的身材才刚适应不久。他在一年里长得飞快，原来打工的洗碗槽上方的狭窄空间都快塞不下他了。那之后，他又生了一场大病，只靠母亲一个人工作，家里已经快要入不敷出。刚好战争的氛围愈演愈烈，而从军能拿到工资，又能提供一个去处，维吉尔便报了名。

对比起到亚洲和太平洋去的那些同袍，他的运气还算不错。休假回家时整洁体面的着装和更加稳重的举止差点让他难过的妈妈改变对他从军的看法。她甚至还猜测也许是这个姓氏让维吉尔被分遣到了欧洲。

可是在战争里，你很难解释什么才叫运气。维吉尔不在E连，没有在被后来称为伟大的D日去诺曼底。却在几个月后在荷兰的天空上被德国人当靶子打。

同样遭遇的另一个少尉叫乔丹.亨德森（当时还是准尉），他是个英国人。

两位被盟军司令部愚弄然而大难不死的军官，在市场花园行动中受伤、和自己的部队失联，在埃因霍温百里以外某间乡下废弃的谷仓二层相识。

3

三个多月前在法国的胜利让他们误以为在荷兰也能重现，谁也不怀疑第三帝国的末日要到了，但德国人给予了他们一次凶狠的反击。盟军司令部的决策可以用一个失误来概括，而写下这个注脚需要的却是几万人的生命。

哼豆和维吉尔都在这场失误的战役中艰难突围，意外会师。

一开始两个人的情况不怎么妙。他们一个小腿受伤被打穿，没伤及筋骨可也至少不良于行；另一个肋部受伤不轻，还引发了轻微感染。

本该在遭遇时的怀疑试探也因为彼此的虚弱暂且搁置，互相养伤泡茶分享军粮。

“谢谢，”维吉尔接过倒满茶的锡杯，也像亨德森那样掏出一包军用粮打开摆在桌上，“比比哪个更难吃吧。吸烟吗？”

对方摆了摆手，只是拿了一块饼干。

他一开始担心煮茶的蒸汽会暴露他们的踪迹。不过很明显，那些茅草在看似塌了一半的谷仓二楼，除了藏匿臭虫和老鼠，还有很强的吸附水汽以及掩盖人迹的作用。特别是当他也需要用火烤和热水来清创时，就更不能对茶不离口的英国人抱怨什么了。

雨没完没了地下，同时增加了他们行军和敌人搜寻他们的难度，因此自会师以后，他们都同意驻扎在这个废弃的谷仓，暂时休整。

4

总体而言，维吉尔自认是一个话不多也不讨人嫌的家伙。而不得不和他一同分享废弃谷仓（仅二楼完好部分）的英国人，看起来也是个有教养的体面人。

前提是，他们两个得在这个封闭（且提心吊胆）的环境里共同吃喝拉撒，连对方喝水时喉咙里的咕咚声都能彼此听个一清二楚。只用三两天，维吉尔就完全搞清楚了英国人的规律：起床、煮茶、复健、刮胡子、吃早餐、刷牙、监视四周环境、煮茶、复健、吃午餐、换药、警惕地休息、煮茶、监视四周环境、吃晚餐、复健、煮茶、监视四周环境、看会儿书信、警惕地休息。

维吉尔觉得自己的规律大概也被摸得差不多，只是这种周而复始的枯燥和不安被茶壶的沸腾声和被彼此间需要保持的静谧无限放大——当然他们的伤情恢复得不那么要命了也是一个重要原因——  
他们二位绅士在躲进废弃谷仓（仅二楼完好部分）将近五天以后，爆发了第一次的口头争执，以及肢体冲突。

5

已经忘记是怎么聊起的话头，差点在半空被德国人当活靶子打死，而后又被辇得狼奔豚突的维吉尔少尉觉得自己有资格从侧面讽刺和批评一下“一向谨慎”的蒙哥马利元帅，是怎么带领一帮乌合之众躺赢阿拉曼战役，脑子一热把他们都推到了“市场花园”这个要命的屠宰场来。

而作为同样的受害人，哼豆其实也不是那种愚从的庸众——尽管他那种一丝不苟的喝茶态度会让人误解为他是——可是道理也很简单，就算是那个谁都可以拿来翻白眼的蒙巴顿元帅，要被揶揄也得先被某个口音揶揄了再说。因此不甘的英国人也打起了嘴炮，讥讽了新大陆的作壁上观、摇摆不定，以及大头兵们口香糖和冰激凌的少爷作风。

这下可炸了锅。他们开始互相指责对方的国家象征和纳粹都不干不净，翻出彼此溃败拖后腿的黑历史相互责难，接着……对，最后争论的对象又老套地回到了倒茶和收税——两人费尽心思地搜刮着记忆里有关新闻报道和历史课上的一切来给对方添堵，越来越近的距离也让推搡成了可能。

维吉尔捏住了英格兰人的肩膀，对方虽然块头不够大，也英勇地抵住了他的。

这家伙，维吉尔当时想，简直像块顽固的石头，又倔又硬，油盐不进。

6

化解这次矛盾的还是茶。

茶又煮开了，哼豆气呼呼地撇下还在针锋相对的大个子美国人，一屁股坐回去，给自己倒了杯热腾腾的茶水想润润嗓子，却失礼地没有像之前一样顺手倒满另一只锡杯。

倒我们茶的人没资格喝这个，他有些意气用事地想，但是习惯性去夹糖块的时候又想起来，糖块是维吉尔的配给。

还有旁边的饼干也是。

“给我一杯。”维吉尔却没理会关系破裂了可能要重新划分物资的可能，也一屁股坐了下来。

“我大概也要变成英国佬了，”他看到哼豆给他倒茶，掰了四分之一的饼干无聊地嚼着，“现在不喝一点就难受。”

“别以为我没看到你吃晚餐的时候偷偷往里兑酒，”哼豆低声嘟哝着，“简直像我家酗酒的老姨婆。”

“怎么谁家都有一个这样的姨婆？”维吉尔笑了，“该不会是一个姨婆。”

“话是这么说，”哼豆越来越对刚刚的争吵感到有些尴尬，“但她做吃的又还行。我们都喜欢她。”

“是吧，”维吉尔说，“我也想，不知道下次圣诞节回去她们还会不会冲着穿军装的我大呼小叫的。”

为什么会打仗呢？

那天茶喝到最后，两个人都满腹疑问。

至少为了那些大人物辩护可真不值得。

7

“刚开始的时候，”哼豆说，“最开心的是小孩，因为打仗了，学校放假，我们在乡下的农场集合，都能听到放学的小孩们欢呼‘感谢希特勒’。”

至于到了后来，战情紧张，穿不上丝袜的家庭主妇做梦都能梦到用平底锅敲扁希特勒的脑袋。

大洋之隔则是另一种情形，维吉尔说，他们出发前，到处都是情不知所起的生离死别，也许在火车站跟你热吻朝你挥手帕的姑娘，大概率不知道你姓甚名谁。

“就像那个，”维吉尔说，“《魂断蓝桥》，记得吗？”

“看来有人没少看。”哼豆笑他。以他的角度而言，就算不在战争的背景下，维吉尔也是受姑娘们欢迎的那种类型。

“我说那个军官就是个傻瓜，”维吉尔却依旧对电影情节耿耿于怀，“他不止不知道费雯丽叫什么，连她遭受了什么都不知道。”

这人是全情投入到电影里的类型。哼豆想。

除了对比军粮（对哼豆来说大概是被碾压性的失败），以及互相查看关注伤势，听彼此的咀嚼和咕咚声……他们终于开始有了更广阔的话题。

8

刚冒出头的朝阳只给带来绵绵不断雨水的阴云镶了一道薄边，随即就消失在墨水一样的天幕里。

安静看了一会儿被频率一致的雨滴切割的窗外，维吉尔拉了拉毯子，身后的响动告诉他，谷仓里的第二个人醒了。

在谷仓的第二个星期，他们遭遇了一些意外来客。

首先是一只不知道从哪里跑来的灰色折耳兔。厌倦了罐头的维吉尔声称这一定是某个党卫军豢养的宠物，建议处于最严重的刑罚。而作为陪审席上的代表，基于同样对罐头的厌倦，哼豆同意了这次的审判。

时运不济的党卫军折耳兔被人道地弄断了脖子，剖开皮毛。维吉尔同样干净利落地把肉块分好，同时嫌弃地指挥一看就没怎么进过厨房的哼豆清理血迹。

“到底谁才是少爷？”盖上小锅盖的维吉尔还在为几天前被哼豆说是少爷兵而不满。

吃了两顿兔肉以后，一位神父造访了他们的仓库。

他们正想着在逼不得已的情况下用同样人道的方式弄断神父的脖子时，对方留下了转换成摩斯密码的盟军加密信息，离开了仓库。

“说真的，我已经干掉了一只凶残的党卫军折耳兔了，”维吉尔对着两个人译出的信息，“如果这位神父背叛了信仰成了纳粹的走狗，还是你们英格兰人更没什么负担对他下手。”

“我以为你们美国人都是清教徒。”哼豆不甘示弱。

不管怎么说，所幸这位也许没搞清仓库里到底有没有人的神父站在了世俗的这一边，同时也避免了他们再背上什么精神负担。好样的。

9

雪不小。维吉尔的指尖还有蛋酒的余温，可他却不太爱喝那个。

已经退役的乔丹.亨德森少尉在那酒吧从下午等到半夜，几乎一直在跳舞，“还好小伙子够多，”他说，“不然我的鞋底要给跳穿。”

“听起来得感谢我啊。”维吉尔看着他冻得发红的翘鼻尖，往前走了一步把手臂挂在他肩膀上，“打扰。”

“哪儿的话。”哼豆冲他笑了笑，左手也绕过维吉尔高大的背部拍拍他的肩膀，“这边走，”他带维吉尔拐进了一条小巷子，“我爸妈他们都去亲戚家了，过节以后回来，你想一起去吗，还是有其他的打算？”

他的头发是暗金色的，这不是维吉尔刚刚才发现的内容。

就如同哼豆的眼睛，他也知道是那种没有杂质的淡蓝色。你很难对着这样一双眼睛生气。

所以刚刚在酒吧，人们起哄让他俩一起下舞池的时候，难掩一身舟车疲惫的维吉尔牵着挤到身边的一位姑娘的手，还是走到了朝他招手的那双蓝眼睛旁边。

激烈的管弦撞击着耳膜，人们沉浸在幸存后节日的幸福和对未来的希冀中，随着音乐不断地互相推挤着，在人影重叠中把维吉尔和舞伴往不同的方向转送，每次都和他来到这儿真正想要见的人擦肩而过。一曲终了还不算，不同温度的酒水被肆意挥洒着振落到舞池中每个人的身上，星星点点有如祝福，而在维吉尔闻到充盈鼻尖的酒精味时，下一曲的错过又将开始。

10

而此刻除了等待也没有什么办法。

毕竟这次闯入谷仓的不少党卫军的折耳兔，不是稀里糊涂来送情报的神父，而是两个偷偷跑来偷尝禁果的青少年。

在反应过来他们要在这儿干什么以后，哼豆的想法反而是：这是否说明德国人已经完全从附近撤离了，否则戒严时期没有附近的人能大晚上跑到这儿来。

楼底下两个人互相倾吐爱意，你侬我侬，忒煞情多，气氛火热。

而一层楼板之隔的二楼（仅完好部分）却躺着两个本来已经到了入睡时间，却身体僵硬的男人。

废弃谷仓吗，认真的？我要是姑娘的父亲可得把这臭小子的狗腿打断。维吉尔想要叹气，他无意中扭过头，却看到不远处躺下的哼豆也睁着眼睛，漫无目的地盯着黑漆漆的梁柱瞧个没完。

他简直要笑出声音来。

感受到了维吉尔的目光，哼豆有些迟缓地也转过头。

黑灯瞎火的情况下，维吉尔也敢拿一个月的薪水打赌，有人脸红了。而哼豆在这种尴尬的情况下，不明白为什么维吉尔隔着黑暗能瞪着明亮的眼睛看过来，在耳边传来越来越奇怪声响的情况下。

两人就这么不紧不慢地互相看了一会儿，直到楼下的年轻人揣到草叉还是别的什么农具引起一片响动才中止。

年轻的爱情鸟还是在半夜相互拥吻着走了。

留下两个心境复杂的单身伤员。

11

那个时候的漫长，或许也无法跟维吉尔在酒吧里驻留的感觉相比较。

在第四首曲子响起之前，已经掌握规律的他瞅准了间隙，直接抓住哼豆的手腕把他从两个女孩的夹击之下拽了出来，借助自己壮实的身材，直接抵抗住了汹涌过来的人潮，把他们两个带到了不属于舞池的地方。

“我以为你会喜欢跳舞，”哼豆在帮他挂大衣的时候还在戏弄他的这次突围，“你先随意坐会儿，房间在上面。我们早就收拾好啦。”

这是维吉尔第一次来到哼豆的家，尽管后者跟他描述过很多次。

的确是混砖木结构的老房子。典型的英式起居室，除了日常家居的那些手工桌布、沙发套、家庭相架、报纸夹，还摆出了节日气氛的装饰品和一株小圣诞树。

淡黄的玫瑰色墙纸一路延伸到楼梯，维吉尔只是朝那边望了一眼，哼豆已经拎起了他的箱子走在前方带路。

“或者你想要早些休息？”

一路上，哼豆的话比他在仓库的时候多多了。维吉尔听他说了家里人的情况，圣诞的打算，和反复询问自己的圣诞安排。

他知道哼豆不太自在了。

他也知道，哼豆的话都是为了让自己舒适。

他不是那种，维吉尔跟在他身后想，他不是那种能很自在表达感情的人。

12

就像他们分别的时候一样。

译制出来的消息不让他们放心，但一番侦查以后，他们还是找到了盟军的一个接应点，比想象中越过十几道敌人的封锁线要简单很多。同时也让惴惴不安不知道是否送出消息的神父放了心。这位好心的老人隔天又给他们送了一颗自己种的大南瓜过来。

接到部队调命的时候，哼豆正围着围裙研究着南瓜馅饼里水和面粉的比例问题。维吉尔在一旁加以指导。

哼豆就用没擦干净面粉的手领了勋章，想到下午就要离开，直接把围裙的绳扣抽成死结。

“我来吧，”看不下去的维吉尔帮他解了腰上的束缚，“恭喜啦，少尉，这勋章可不是大路货。”

看过勋章以后，维吉尔又对他说，

“收拾东西吧，南瓜馅饼给你带几个路上吃。”

仔细算算，从猫在废弃的谷仓二楼（仅完好部分）开始，他们认识也不到一个月。送别的时候，维吉尔身边是一堆接应点的护士医生厨子等等后勤人员，不同的人操着不同的语言，不知道在诉说着珍重，还是对这漫长的劫难将要结束的告别。

“少糖的。”维吉尔甚至还围着围裙，他拍了拍刮了胡子用了发胶穿着笔挺军装的哼豆，小声说。他看到哼豆的耳尖红了。

“写信吧，”哼豆接过那个小包，想到从来没有见过维吉尔写东西，又低头加了一句，“我给你寄这个地址？”

回答他的是维吉尔在车门关上前印在他颧骨的一个吻。

“哎，法国人啊。”

驾驶室的小伙开出快十米以后还是忍不住说了一句。

13

他们的确没写几封信。因为战争很快就结束了。

在那之前，哼豆也到期退役。他没有留在军队，而是回到家乡，开始参加战后军人指导处的后勤工作。一度他想要接父亲的班去当警察，不过目前来看，他更有意愿接下当地学校地理老师的职位。

维吉尔的情况也很明了。他升官了，前途看起来不错，加上他喜欢欧洲的生活，于是顺理成章地成为留下来的那批人。他的母亲再次偷偷相信是姓氏的缘故，但也对他的离家在外感到一如既往的担忧。

时间在人们对战争结束的欢呼和对战后烂摊子的重建开启中飞速而过。在期间他们本有那么一到两次机会提前重逢，有一次甚至隔着匆匆开过的火车都相信彼此见到了对方。但还是拖到了1945年的圣诞节。

现在，维吉尔看着弯腰帮自己放好行李箱的哼豆，对方感受到了他的目光，于是开始告诉他房间的构造和左右通达的位置。详尽得就如同某个老管家。

“你说你的房间在隔壁？”回到走廊上时，维吉尔越过哼豆，若无其事地朝一侧门望了望。

站在他身前的人从善如流地打开了房门。

里面是一眼望尽的简单卧室构造，家具也不是时髦的款式。除了某个新刷了油漆的写字台。

14

两人准备回到一楼餐厅再吃些东西，但断供时间到了。为了应付战后短缺的资源，常常将电力断供时间安排在午夜以后。

维吉尔在黑暗中拉住站在楼梯拐角的哼豆。

“我们可以用蜡烛。”哼豆见他不动，以为是他不清楚楼梯的构造，正准备返身去楼上拿火柴。

“我只是觉得这里少挂了榭寄生。  
”  
维吉尔拦住了哼豆。他没有夜盲症，更不会因此看不到对方在夜色下的蓝眼睛。久别重逢的吻第一次轻巧地落在对方的薄唇上，然后便是越来越重的探索和征伐。屋外还有落雪的飘絮声，而屋内却完全由甜蜜的静谧所充盈。也许他们都发现，彼此之间的感情无需再用言语和笔迹去表达或掩饰。

再一次供电后，维吉尔找到了深夜还在运行的电台，他随着里面的爵士乐低声哼唱，哼豆正在给他们热吃的。

“快饿死了。”维吉尔把下巴贴在穿了隔热手套准备按时开烤箱的哼豆肩上。

“就快好了。”旧式的烤箱周围很热，哼豆的脸被辐射得发红。

“也许，还需要一支舞的时间。”维吉尔开始捏他的手。

THE END


End file.
